Mr. House
Mr. Robert Edwin House, simply better known as Mr. House, is the self-styled President, CEO, and Sole Proprietor of the New Vegas Strip in the Mojave Wasteland in the year 2281 and one of the main antagonists (alongside Caesar) of Fallout: New Vegas. House is foremost responsible for the founding of RobCo Industries and civilizing the New Vegas casino tribes. He was voiced by the late , who also played the Hylden Lord in the Legacy of Kain series, Patrick West in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Tony in Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach and Nefir in Aladdin: The Series. Biography Robert Edwin House was orphaned at an early age when his parents died in a freak accident involving an auto gyro and a lightning strike. It would soon become one of the most profitable corporations in the world, owing mostly to House's considerable technical genius and business acumen. He used the wealth and power to gain controlling interests in a myriad of other businesses. These included REPCONN Aerospace, and the Lucky 38 Hotel & Casino on Las Vegas Boulevard. House went to work on a secret plan to ensure the city would survive this apocalypse and that he would live to see the world after the war. He programmed multiple mainframes with satellite links meant to disable the vast majority of the Chinese missiles which he had installed on the roof of the Lucky 38, to deal with any missile his program had missed. His body was permanently connected to an extremely sophisticated life support device to take care of his physiological needs, while his brain was wired directly into his vast information network via an enormous supercomputer. An integral element of his plan was the platinum chip. The chip was to be delivered in the afternoon of October 23, 2077. Unfortunately, about 20 hours before delivery, the Great War began. The chip was lost and was rediscovered over 200 years later in Sunnyvale by some of the multiple scavengers hired by House. Forced to work with an inferior version of the OS, he has suffered numerous system crashes and was even forced into a coma by one of the failures before being able to reboot an earlier, stable version. House regained consciousness in 2138. Biding his time, he entered the world stage once again in 2274, when Securitrons under his command emerged from the Lucky 38. This action was prompted by the arrival of New California Republic scouts at Hoover Dam. In order to establish his rule, he enlisted the help of tribes living in |Vegas (later known as the Three Families) and rebuilt the city just in time to welcome the arrival of the NCR army's advance forces. In exchange for help with Hoover Dam and permission to use the McCarran Airport as its headquarters, House signed the New Vegas treaty, ensuring cooperation from NCR and, for a time, protecting The Strip from annexation. When the Courier (main protagonist of Fallout: New Vegas) reaches New Vegas, Mr. House invites them to his private home in the Lucky 38 penthouse, where he reveals the truth behind what has been going on: the package the Courier was nearly killed for by Benny was "The Platinum Chip", a device created for Mr. House immediately before the war but never delivered due to the end of the world. Benny had wanted to steal the Platinum Chip to take over New Vegas himself. Choosing to side with any of the other factions, Mr. House must eventually be killed/disabled, which is done by using a secret terminal next to his monitor, it unlocks the secret chamber where his ancient, hideously decrepit original body is. Even if the House is placed back into his pod, exposure to outside bacteria means that he will not survive for little more than a year at most. The one act in particular that truly pushes Mr. House into "villain" territory is when he orders the killing of the Brotherhood of Steel, who he claims to be "delusional terrorists that aren't worth trying to reason with". Unlike almost every single other quest in the game, there is no alternative peaceful way to deal with the Brotherhood that House will recognize, so in order to side with him they have to be murdered. Personality Initially, Mr. House is, by virtually every denizen of the Mojave Wasteland, an utter mystery. Few have ever seen him since the Great War, let alone conversed with him. As a result of his seclusion in his casino, the Lucky 38, the Omertas, one of the Three Families than run the Strip in his name, resent Mr. House, seeing him as an ineffective leader due to his neutrality in the numerous feuds between the Families, calling him by the nickname "Not-At-Home". Once the protagonist of Fallout: New Vegas is introduced to Mr. House, the latter gradually reveals to the former his true self. Mr. House has a towering intellect, which contributes greatly to his somewhat arrogant nature. He often treats the player (if one were to work for Mr. House) as a low-level employee of his, until towards the end of the game, where he sees the player as a possible protege. He has a disdain of democracy and political freedom, stating that "if you want to see the fate of democracies, look out the windows (referencing to the nuclear holocaust that resulted from the Great War between the US and other powers)." Mr. House states that he is largely unconcerned, however, with how others conduct themselves in private, as he only looks to the progression of humanity. He is focused in his plans to lead mankind into a newer, better era, and believes that he is key to humankind's survival and future. When the player inquires about his collection of snow globes, Mr. House states that he finds something soothing in the small enclosed environments, and says that it is his hobby when on the subject. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gamblers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Enigmatic Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Extremists Category:Non-Action Category:Humanoid Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Category:Anarchist Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero